Let's play dress up
by Kit Yami
Summary: Female Switzerland isn’t very good at being, well, a girl. Poland and his, um, strange hobbies finds this horrifying and deems it his new mission in life to change that fact.


**Let's play dress up  
**_By: Kit Yami  
__Fem! Switzerland x Poland_

_Summary: Female Switzerland isn't very good at being, well, a girl. Poland and his, um, strange hobbies finds this horrifying and deems it his new mission in life to change that fact.  
__Warning: Country names used~ It would kind of be awkward to have a girl named Vash, well at least in my opinion~ Oh and some bad language…  
__Dedication: To my Vash, because I love you!_

"Like o-m-g, Liet like what is she wearing!"

The brown haired country rolls his eyes and sighs preparing for the blonde country to rant about yet another woman's fashion sense. It would have been more understandable if the blonde had actually been female, but no he just had to be male. Of course Lithuania had long since become used to this; this is what he gets for having the cross-dressing Poland as his best friend.

"Like no way is that Switzerland!" the blonde shouts.

Lithuania looks in the direction Poland is pointing and nods when he confirms that the woman is in fact Switzerland. "Yes Poland that is Switzerland."

"She looks like a guy! Liet, I like totally would have thought she was a guy if it weren't for her boobs!"

The brunette male chuckles nervously knowing that if the girl was paying attention she could hear every word that past his blonde friends lips, even if the words were right. Switzerland always wears her military outfit with a gun slung across her back and probably three more hidden somewhere on her person.

Poland continues staring at the girl. She certainly could be very pretty if she put some effort into her appearance, no she could be hot, very hot. Her younger sister Liechtenstein looked a lot like Switzerland, except with smaller breasts. Liechtenstein, when wearing a dress, was surprisingly cute. Poland's eyes follow Switzerland as she walks out of the room.

"Liet, like tomorrow I am totally turning her into the woman she is like meant to be."

*~*~*~*

Switzerland picks up the final gun. Ah Saturday, the day for shining guns. Switzerland holds the gun up to the light admiring it. Just as the cloth falls on the gun, the doorbell rings.

"She will get it," Switzerland mumbles to herself ignoring the doorbell as it rings a second time. By the fourth ring Switzerland is irritated, "why isn't…" then her memory comes back to her. "Oh right, she went to get groceries. Damn it."

She sets the gun down and heads out towards the door. The doorbell rings for the sixth time as she throws the door open. Standing there in a hot pink mini skirt is Poland. His hand is poised on the doorbell prepared to ring it yet again and he smiles.

"O-m-g like finally, I was like wondering if I would totally have to break in or like something. Like Liechtenstein totally told me you were home when I like passed her on the street!"

Switzerland glares at the other country "what do you want?"

Poland blinks a few times before answering, "You are like totally coming with me." With his words he grabs the girl's wrist and pulls her out of her house.

In her shocked state she doesn't try to fight it, they are just off for her property before she starts to yell at him. "Let me go, where the hell are you taking me?!"

The blonde male grins back at the blonde female, "we are like totally going to my house," he replies, "and you are like totally wear some attractive clothes."

The girl's jaw drops at his words and her eyes widen. "What?!" she screeches when she recovers, "let me go this instant or I will fill you with bullets!"

Poland's grin gets wider, "you like don't have a gun on you right now."

Switzerland's breath catches in her throat when she realizes, he's right. She was shining her guns when he came and she left the only one she had on her on the desk when she answered the door. She is suddenly left without weapons, without protection, with the crazy cross-dressing blonde.

Poland pulls her into his house and quickly to his room. He points to his bed and orders her to sit there before diving into his closest. Switzerland stands there staring at the bed until the other blonde returns with the clothes.

"Like you totally would look so like cute in this outfit!" Poland squeals holding the skirt and shirt out to the female nation.

She glares at the clothes, "I am not wearing that."

Poland's smile drops from his face, "like why not?"

"It's too girly," she replies simply. It really was. The skirt would probably go to about just above her knees and it was blue. The shirt matched the skirt and would definitely show some cleavage.

"You are like a girl, so like why not look girly?" Poland asks.

"That is a hypocritical thing to ask," Switzerland replies glaring at the other blonde, "you are a guy, why not wear men's clothing for once?"

Poland blinks several times, "so like if I totally wear men's clothes will you like wear this?" he asks slowly.

Switzerland nods her head, not believing that he would actually do it. Poland lays the clothes on the bed and heads back into his closet. A moment later he steps back out with a pair of jeans in one hand, a white button up shirt in another, and a tie draped around his neck.

"So like, something like this right?" he asks a determined look in his eyes. As soon as Switzerland nods again he throws the clothes on the bed and begins stripping.

She quickly turns the other direction covering her eyes and blushing. The stupid blonde didn't warn her and she caught an eye full of shirtless Poland. Which surprisingly wasn't completely a girlish figure; he actually had some very nice muscles on his chest. Switzerland quickly shook her head to rid those images from her mind, too bad it was too late.

"There!" she hears Poland declare from behind her. Ever so slowly she turns around, very thankful when she realizes that he is in fact dressed. The blush dusting her cheeks doesn't go away as she takes in the sight. He looks hot as a guy! Just as hot, maybe even more so, as he does when he looks like a girl, not that she would admit that he looks hot as a girl. Switzerland's eyes fall on his tie and she notices very quickly that it is crooked. Without thinking she steps forwards and adjusts it.

Poland grins and wraps his arms around her. "I like did my part, it is totally your turn."

Switzerland blushes darker and shoves her way out of Poland's arms. "Alright," grabs the clothes and heads into the closet "no peeking!"

Poland grins and walks over to lean against the wall next to closet waiting for her to come out. Inside the closet Switzerland is slowly unbuttoning her jacket while mumbling to herself how much she doesn't want to do this. Finally she's left just in her bra and underwear. She stares at the skirt and shirt for a moment before picking up the skirt and sliding it on.

"Well that was easy enough," she mumbles as she picks up the shirt. She puts her arms through the sleeves and slips it over her head, but suddenly she can't pull it down any farther. "What?!" she tugs on it several times before finally, "fuck it's stuck."

Just outside the door Poland hears her struggles. He lightly taps on the door, "like what's wrong?"

Switzerland grumbles still tugging on the shirt. "This stupid shirt of yours is stuck!"

"Well would you like some help?" He offers.

"No!" she yells immediately, but after a few minutes of tugging and getting nowhere she finally says "fine…"

Poland smirks and opens the door. Almost immediately a blush rises to his cheek as he gets an eyeful of her breasts. If anyone thought they looked good when she was wearing her uniform they should see them without her clothes on. Poland's cheeks are not the only part of him getting warm, damned blood flow.

He clears his throat hoping to clear his head. "Like turn around," he says and when she does he immediately recognizes the problem. "Well its like caught on your bra snap. You like need to undue that to like get it undone."

Switzerland groans, "I can't reach back there!" Poland steps forward and quickly unsnaps her bra, loosening the shirt so it easily falls down. She yelps though and quickly wraps her arms around her chest. "Snap it back together!" Poland smirks again lifting her shirt up to re-due the bra. When he steps away Switzerland loosens her arms and turns around to face him.

The effects are almost instant and Poland's pants get a bit tighter. He was right; if this girl puts more effort into her appearance she is hot.

"So?" Switzerland asks glaring at the boy as he stares at her. "Does it look good like you said it would?"

Poland steps forward and slips a finger under her chin. "You are so like beautiful I could like totally kiss you right now. In fact…" he leans in and brushes his lips against hers. "I like think I will." He giggles at her shocked face; she is definitely very cute… and hot.

**A/N:** _So this story has a somewhat sequel now. "Motherly instincts, or not..." Yeah um go read that if you want to..._


End file.
